sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Saltdfrost
Saltdfrost is a female user on the Sporum who is known to be rather peaceful unless she's in a flamewar, or is in a pissed off mood. She has a love for cute creations and 95% of her creations have the same "Cute" style. She occasionally pretends to be part of an empire which she calls "The Buniou Empire" which is a Anthropomorphic Bunny-like empire. Her nickname is "Frostie", but most people call her "Saltd" , "Salt" or "Frost". If you don't want to lose a finger, call her Frostie. Her Past Saltdfrost appeared on the Sporum as an oblivious microbe in summer of 2010, h er plan was to only post to enter her freind's contest, but decided to wander the Sporum. She fir st made a stop at ghostofillusuion's sig shop Exalted Signatures, where she ordered her first signature for a currently cancelled adventure series called "Dark Cute Alliance" which was inspired by Darkspore, before she found out that it was a totally stupid idea. Saltdfrost discovered Spore Weddings while randomly browsing around on the Sporum, a thread owned by Moonsina, she was a little unsure at first, then it became her main hangout thread. She was desperate in looking for someone to have a wedding with, and somehow ended up with Pluck47 (Because she felt sorry for him) Their relationship didn't last long once she got a PM from him asking her age, she was like "SCREW THIS, WE'RE FINISHEZEDED!!!1!!" and made Pluck post a crying smiley. Becoming Mature She was sightly inactive after she was invited to join the Galactic Adventures Club (Abbreviated to "GAC"), where she became more mature and thought things more carefully and got better grammar. She learned under the presence of rather kind and understanding people, and was taught the ways of the forums. She adopted the Nickname "Frostie" and prefers people to call her that. To this day, she still hangs around at GAC, discussing Non-Spore related things on a tropical island while enoying fruit smoothies. Hatrid Towards Rptroll Like most of the Sporum, Saltdfrost absolutely hated Rptroll. Although she flamed him for no apparent reason, but probably because she was bored, A LOT. She describes him as "Stupid, large Ego, and rather Ape-ish himself", and continued to post in every single one of his threads. She rejoyced after his ban, and continued laying around and being bored. Ownership Over Spore Weddings and Proposals After Moonsina quit spore, Saltdfrost remade the Spore weddings thread so it can be updated. She is a rather good leader, and is probably on the thread 24/7. The thread is off topic most of the time. About four people had proposed to her, and broke up with the other 3. Here is the list of people: *Pluck47 *Gamer111 *Iluvdogs0000 *Cobra6099 She is currenlty engaged to Cobra6099. Confusion With The Furries After awhile, Saltdfrost decided to join BAU fanclub, she was completely unaware on what "Furries" were and posted a picture of her usual Anthro creatures. She got a unpleasant reaction from the Fellow BAUers and people were shouting "FURRIE!!!11!". She left in confusion thinking that furries are the more human looking animal creatures, and put in her sig "I hate furries" right next to her Renamon signature. She began doing further investigation on a site called godhatesfurries.com (Which is entirely incorrect) and got faulse information leading up to: "Furries are crazy people in costumes that do horrible things to animals '' and draw disgusting pictures!" ''-Frosie's old interpertation. She removed the "I hate furries" statement from her sig after getting a PM from Omnivex. After awhile, a female friend from GAC told Saltdfrost that she (The friend) is a furry. Frostie shutted up about the furry hate, and went to do further investigation, actually SEEING some of the fursuits and had talked to some of them. The final conclusion was: "Furries are people who have a love for the anthro artstyle. Some, but not all, wear fursuits that can be either realistic, or cartoony. Personally, I think cartoony ones are cute! The art they draw is very talented most of the time, and they have a unique way of drawing their characters. (Not the yiff art) They can be really nice people once you get to know them, and the ones I met have a great sense of humor!" Frostie now calls herself a furry, and continues to create and draw anthro creatures. Frostie The Bronie Frostie had joined the thread "Bronies of Spore" before it got Melvin'd, and was rather mature about it, she didn't post any pony reaction images in or outside of the thread. During the flamewar, she kept trying to get people to calm down about the situation. Only few people listened. The whole flamewar made her go from four stars to three stars, which really pissed her off. She only put one image of a Pony in her sig and it was the PinkiePie's "Haters gonna hate" along with a sentence that says "I'm a bronie." She removed the "Haters gonna hate" from her sig.